Art of war
by Woman in red
Summary: :SajixRyomou:  - Sun Tzu dijo: Una fuerza militar se establece mediante la estrategia en el sentido de que distraes al enemigo para que no pueda conocer cuál es tu situación real y no pueda imponer su supremacía.
1. 23  Quid pro quo

**_Reto LJ: 30wars _**_(El arte de la guerra)_

**Tema:** _#23_ -_ Las armas son instrumentos de mal augurio, y solamente deben ser utilizadas cuando no hay otra alternativa_  
**Pairing:** Saji x Ryomou  
**Rate:** T  
**Título:** "Quid pro quo"  
**Summary:** _Todo en la vida tiene un precio a pagar. Y yo no me iba a quedar sin esa información._  
**Nota:** El tercero que escribo, pero el primero que subo. Si ya jugaron alguna vez al 'Yo nunca', este fic no les va a ser complicado de entender.

* * *

_Quid pro quo_

– Quid pro quo.

No me quedaba otra alternativa.

– ¿Latín? – rió él, mirándome. – A ver... – susurró, cruzando las manos frente a su rostro, entrelazándolas – _Algo por algo_.

Asentí con la cabeza y apoyé la botella que había comprado con él al salir del instituto. Dejé salir algo parecido a un suspiro, tornando mi mirada a la ventana. Los últimos vestigios de los rayos solares se filtraban por la antigua persiana de madera, dándole un aspecto cuasi lúgubre al dojo de la gran mansión.

A veces, y sólo a veces, la soledad de los grandes pasillos me abrumaba. Allí, sentada en el suelo a su lado, las cosas no parecían tan solitarias. Trataba de no pensar en ello.

– Ya me parecía extraño... – arqueó una ceja – Y extraño en el buen... el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Carraspeé.

– Yo nunca. – propuse, imaginándome de antemano que él conocía el juego.

– ... Esto se torna realmente interesante. – se acomodó en el suelo, escrutándome con la mirada. Bajé la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. – Entonces... Simplemente digo 'Yo nunca' y agrego una frase... ¿y vos vas a tomar en el caso de que sí lo hayas hecho?

Asentí y abrí la botella, sirviendo parte de su contenido en los dos vasos que reposaban en el suelo, frente a nosotros.

– Completa sinceridad. – le advertí – Quid pro quo.

Me sonrió y tomó el vaso con una mano. Repasé en silencio las facciones de su rostro. Tragué saliva cuando me encontré con sus profundos y aparentemente inexpresivos ojos grises. Cada parte de él era perfecta. Me asustó darme cuenta cuánto tiempo podía quedarme absorta, repasando cada línea de su cara, cada parte de su cuerpo.

– Lo que daría por saber qué está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento... – soltó él entre risas.

'... Es menos de lo que yo daría porque no te enteres' le respondí en mis pensamientos.

Volvió a reír y me pasó un brazo por detrás, rodeándome por los hombros.

– Las damas primero.

Tomé el vaso con ambas manos y levanté mis rodillas, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Lo miré. Aquel gesto calmo, inescrutable e ilegible. Así era él. Y por eso pretendía cuestionarle, aunque eso me pusiera a mí en posición de responderle.

No es como si hubiera querido usar esto para enterarme. Pero sabía que no iba a echarse atrás si lo retaba en algo. Obviamente, mi concepción trasgiversada de las formas de conseguir información me iba a traer problemas.

– Yo nunca mentí. – murmuré en voz baja.

– Touché. – dijo, tomando parte del licor – Tuve que mentirle a mucha gente.

Sonreí con suficiencia, dándole un pequeño sorbito al vaso.

– Yo nunca me enamoré de uno de mis mejores amigos. Amigas, en mi caso – acotó, sonriente.

'Maldito.' Miré el vaso con insistencia, como si su consistencia fuera lo más interesante de la habitación.

– Completa sinceridad – repitió él – Quid pro quo, Mou–chan.

Me mordí el labio inferior y le di un sorbo. Volteé la cabeza para verlo, y encontrarme con su mirada divertida y sorprendida.

– No es como si hubiera querido que pase. Pero pasó. – hice un mohín y miré hacia otro lado.

Quiso ahogar una risita en su garganta, pero su gesto lo delató. Acercó el vaso a sus labios y tomó. De nuevo, me quedé mirándolo como embobada. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa que se alejara de sus labios.

– Yo nunca supe sobre la farsa que planeó Toutaku para conseguir el sello imperial.

Mis ojos se posaron en él de frente. Vi la punzada de dolor que le causó escucharme. Por un momento, sentí su angustia como si fuese mía. Se mojó los labios en el alcohol.

– Tengo algo que decir en mi defensa. – murmuró entre dientes, apretando el puño – Yo sí sabía que iban a engañar a Teifu para conseguir el sello...

Tragó saliva, bajando la cabeza por primera vez.

– Pero no sabía a _quién_ iban a usar. Ni de qué manera. Kaku parecía demasiado segura... No me imaginé que iban a usar su punto débil. No lo hubiera permitido si hubiera sabido que...

Abrió grandes los ojos, como si hubiera empezado a hablar sin consciencia de ello y no hubiera sabido cuándo detenerse.

– Quid pro quo, yo nunca sentí nada mayor a un lazo de amistad con Teifu.

Lo miré inmóvil, incrédula, y todos los adjetivos que se les ocurran que empiecen con 'in'. El no quitó su vista de mi: me estaba tratando de decir que le debía una explicación.

Arqueé una ceja. Sostuvo la mirada.

– ¡Por favor, Saji! – solté, rodando los ojos – Jamás sentí nada por él.

Suspiró.

¿... con alivio?

– Yo nunca sentí nada por Ryofu Housen. – farfullé entre dientes.

Dejó salir una risa sonora, y dejó el vaso en el suelo.

– ¡Quid pro quo! – repetí.

– ¿Sorprendida? – me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Notó que estaba pidiéndole una explicación – ... Odié saber que algún día tendría que explicarte esto. – volvió a pasar el brazo para apoyarlo con cuidado en mi hombro.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que había llegado al punto que quería llegar.

– Se acercó a mí porque tenía que vigilarme. Orden de su líder. Ya empezaban a sospechar de mí... – se acomodó contra la pared – Y si la historia seguía el mismo curso que hace 1800 años, Toutaku iba a morir por culpa de ella... y todo ello iba a ser inducido por mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, escuchándolo absorta.

– Yo no... pretendía seguir del todo a mi destino. Sabía que no podía escapar de ciertas cosas. Pero había dos personas por las que, y yo lo sabía muy bien, iba a tener que morir. O por Sonsaku, por mi sino... – tironeó, atrayéndome a él – O por vos.

Me eché hacia atrás.

– Al final, la que terminó siendo vigilada fue ella. Me mantuve a su lado porque así me ganaba su confianza, la convencía de matar a Toutaku, y todo seguiría su curso natural.

– ¿Calculaste todo? – exclamé, alarmada

– Una pregunta a la vez, Mou–chan. Quid pro quo.

Volví a hacer un mohín. Inconscientemente, me acurruqué contra él. Me mostró una amplia sonrisa al sentirlo, cosa que logró que me aleje, sonrojada.

– Yo nunca soñé con la persona que tengo al lado. – dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

Lo miré, embobada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el sol del crepúsculo iluminó la sala. Suspiré de forma lastimera, y tomé de un trago todo lo que quedaba del vaso. Él me miró sorprendido, mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de su propio vaso.

– La pregunta es cuando NO soñé con la persona que tengo al lado – acoté, algo liberada por el alcohol.

– Ah, ¿sí...? – murmuró él, rozándome el cuello con su aliento.

– ¡Quid pro quo...! – hice notar que era mi turno de preguntar – ¿Por qué hacés todo lo que hacés? – volví a tomar sin razón, apoyándome en su hombro – Quiero decir... ¿por qué matar a Toutaku, engañarnos a todos...?

Sentí que me costaba pronunciar.

– Para protegerte... – me respondió, tomándome en brazos con cuidado – Siempre fue mi único ideal. Me tenía que mantener lejos tuyo para eso.

– ¿A qué te referís? – pregunté, soltándome de su agarre y sosteniéndome por mi propia cuenta. Empecé a tambalear, cosa que lo hizo reír.

– ¿Cómo estarías con quien amás, sabiendo que en una hora cercana vas a morir, y ella sólo va a sufrir? Por más que nunca te hayas podido resistir, ni cuando era más chica y tenía el pelo largo, ni cuando creció e intentó ocultar sus sentimientos...

Lo miré con la boca entreabierta, intentando procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Y cómo podrías resistirte... sabiendo que no hay nadie como ella? – me volvió a tomar en sus brazos, caminando por su mansión – Que no existe nadie que sonría como ella lo hace, que nunca vas a escuchar una voz que te tranquilice como la de ella, que nunca vas a poder besar o tocar a alguien sin que ella aparezca en tu mente, que nadie va a decir tu nombre como ella lo hace...

Cuando me di cuenta, sentí algo suave en mi espalda. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Me moví un poco, e inhalé el aroma que desprendía su almohada. Me acarició la cabeza.

– Mañana vas a tener tiempo de pedirme explicaciones y de cuestionarme sobre si te acosé mientras estabas borracha.

– ¡Yo no estoy borracha! – exclamé, incorporándome. Me volvió a empujar con suavidad a la cama.

– Cuando estés consciente de tus actos, volvemos a hablar. – caminó hacia la puerta.

No quería. No quería que se fuera. Cuando dejé de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo empecé a emanar pequeños quejidos.

– Mou–chan, no hagas eso... – me advirtió, tomándose la cabeza con las manos – Mi autocontrol tiene límites... Y no estás ayudando.

– ¿Autocontrol? – pregunté, abrazando la gran almohada.

– Es esa simpática voz que me está diciendo lo malo que sería darme vuelta, atarte a esos barrotes – señaló la cama – y no dejarte ir hasta que no me cobre todas las veces que te quise para mí desde que te conozco.

– ¡Sa–– Saji!

– Pero hoy no... – abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Se volteó para mostrarme una sonrisa amplia – Confío lo suficiente en mis _habilidades_ como para tener que abusarte estando bajo el efecto del alcohol. No necesito esas cosas...

Pestañeé, sin entender.

– Me estás torturando, Mou–chan. – se tomó la frente con una mano – Que descanses. – murmuró entre dientes, cerrando la puerta.

No me tomó mucho tiempo quedarme dormida.  
Y sí, _volví_ a soñar con él.


	2. 10 Transparencia

**_Reto LJ_: **_**30wars** (El arte de la guerra)_

**Tema:** #10 - Cuando induces al adversario a atacarte en tu territorio, su fuerza siempre está vacía.  
**Pairing:** Saji x Ryomou  
**Rate:** M  
**Título:** Transparencia  
**Nota: **La idea venía dando vueltas hace tiempo en mi cabeza, pero no me terminaba de cerrar. Luego de días y días de borrar, y agregar, y sacar, y poner, ¡lo terminé! Les advierto que está un poco subidito de tono, así que pequeños/as abstenerse! X3

* * *

**#10**

– Realmente no lo entiendo – soltó ella, rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Hakufu! – se quejó Koukin, tomándola por los hombros – ¿Qué es lo complicado de entender?

La puerta de la clase se abrió haciendo un ruido seco. No hacía mucho que nos habían transferido a esa aula (porque Sonsaku había destruido la anterior), pero aún así el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me sonaba familiar.

Le sonreí cuando la vi entrar. No me devolvió el gesto, sino que caminó a paso lento hacia mí, sentándose en mis piernas.

– Si Seito tiene el mismo problema, eso elimina la posibilidad de que sea una cosa personal contra Nanyou. – murmuró Gaku.

Ella sacudió cabeza, intentando quitarse las gotas de lluvia que le habían caído en el cabello, mojándome a mí al hacerlo. Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y se acurrucó contra mí. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos, acomodándola.

– ¿Ryuu-chan también? – nuestra líder parecía alarmada.

– De todos modos, sigue siendo peligroso – acoté, hablando por primera vez – No son un problema en tanto y en cuanto se mantengan siendo pandillas callejeras buscando pleito. Se podría volver grave si llegaran a encontrar un líder que sí tenga algo contra Nanyou.

– Y Nanyou es débil – agregó Ryomou, cruzándose de piernas.

Shuyuu se dejó caer a una silla cerca de Gaku, emanando un suspiro lastimoso. Se escuchaba el bullicio de afuera (probablemente, la gente preguntándose qué era tan preocupante como para que los cuatro devas y la líder estuvieran reunidos en el mismo lugar).

– No es que sean débiles… – mumuré – Es que no hay un enemigo común que les de el fervor de la batalla.

– Están más preocupados por enterarse cómo ustedes dos terminaron juntos. – soltó Gaku entre risas, mirándonos.

Volteé a mirarla, sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas la iban a hacer sonrojar. Efectivamente, sus mejillas estaban tomando un tono rosado. No pude evitar reír.

– No es algo que yo no me pregunte. Cómo terminé saliendo con él. – soltó ella con fingida frialdad.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

El bullicio afuera se había hecho mayor, cosa que nos preocupó. Ryomou se incorporó y miró por la ventana. De golpe, se le endureció el gesto: lo que vio a través del frío cristal la heló.

– Es a Ryomou Shimei a quien buscamos. – gritó alguien desde afuera.

– ¿Mou-chan…? – volteé a mirarla. Me levanté y la volví a rodear por la cintura, mirando también lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, la vi apretar el puño y soltar algo parecido a un gruñido por lo bajo. No iba a echarse atrás. No era su estilo.

Hakufu comenzó a pegar alaridos al escuchar cómo uno de los estudiantes de nuestra escuela entraba al aula malherido, diciendo que una de las pandillas que tan preocupados nos tenían había venido, buscando a Ryomou.

– ¡No son muchos! – exclamó, malherido – … aún así no pudimos hacer nada. Insisten en ver a Ryomou-san…

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Eran siete. Escuché el agudo sonido de la ventana abrirse, y vi cómo Sonsaku y Ryomou pretendían saltar hasta allá. Hice un ademán de tomarla de la mano para evitarlo, pero ambas se tiraron antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Me quejé por lo bajo y corrí escaleras abajo con Shuyuu y Gaku-chan.

– ¿Cuál de las dos es Ryomou Shimei? – llegué a escuchar las voces de esos tipos desde lejos. No es que no confiara en ella y su fuerza, pero, y pese a que no soy una persona alterable, me estaba poniendo nervioso el hecho insulso de saber que no estaba ahí para _protegerla_.

La imaginé dando un paso hacia adelante. La imaginé presentándose y atacando. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir echarse atrás.

– Qué poco caballeros… – solté entre risas cuando llegué a la entrada, agitado, apoyando mi brazo en el hombro de uno de los estudiantes de Nanyou. – ¿Vas a dejar a una chica pelear?

– ¡E—Es a Shimei a la que buscan! – me respondió, temblando.

– ¿Ves lo que te digo? – me encogí de hombros, mirando a Gaku.

Habían dejado inconsciente a gran parte del instituto. Eran _fuertes_.

– Cuando me dijeron que te venga a buscar… No me imaginé que ibas a estar tan buena.

La sonrisa de mi rostro se difuminó en lo que un parpadeo.

– Me mandaron a llevarte conmigo, pero realmente antes me gustaría… conocerte. – lo vi dar un paso hacia ella. Sonreía con lujuria, la miraba con pasión.

_Oh._

Sabía que ella iba a enojarse después de esto.

– ¿Conocerla? – solté en voz alta, parándome justo detrás de ella.

Le rodeé la cintura con las manos. Ella hizo ademán de empujarme, pero la mantuve quieta. El que parecía el líder de la banda que la había venido a buscar me miró con confusión.

– Yo puedo comentarte lo que quieras saber. – de un tirón le abrí la camisa, exponiendo parte de su busto – Por ejemplo… – deslicé una mano desde su hombro hasta su pecho, acariciándola – Ahí tiene un punto sensible.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior, probablemente debatiéndose mentalmente si debía matarme, empujarme, golpearme o quedarse así y dejarme seguir.

– ¿Q—Qué hacés-? – soltó ella.

– Justo acá. – se estremeció y dejó de hablar cuando bajé la mano con suavidad – Es interesante. – se arqueó hacia mí, ahogando gemidos en su garganta – Ah… También acá… – hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, mordiéndole un poco más abajo que su oreja. – Si lo hacés de este lado, le tiemblan las piernas.

Efectivamente, ella respondía a mis acciones de la manera que yo decía.

¿Qué? Habían decidido atacarme en _mí_ territorio. Yo sólo estaba dando... un pequeño empujoncito.

– Pero… Si lo hacés del otro lado… – rápidamente me moví para morderla en el mismo lugar, pero del lado izquierdo – … le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

La sostuve, sabiendo que ya para ese punto le empezaban a flaquear las piernas.

– ¡S—Saji-! – suspiró ella, en algo que no se parecía en _nada_ a una queja.

Ambos bandos (los de la pandilla y el nuestro) estaban entre anonadados y excitados. Reí al ver cómo algunos me miraban incrédulos, otros se tapaban la nariz para evitar tener una grave hemorragia nasal, pero ninguno se iba.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendés? – preguntó el líder de la banda.

– ¡Vos dijiste que querías conocerla! – respondí con fingida inocencia – Te estoy diciendo lo que probablemente pretendías averiguar. Como por ejemplo… – ella me fulminó con la mirada, mostrándome que realmente quería resistirse. Le sonreí y quité las manos de su pecho, bajándolas hasta sus muslos – Que le susurres al oído la hace estremecerse… Que le acaricies el pelo la tranquiliza y hace que baje la guardia… Y lo divertido empieza acá.

Apenas acaricié con la yema de los dedos un punto particular en sus piernas, comenzó a gemir.

Gaku golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

– Ryomou te va a matar por la humillación qu… – abrió los ojos de par en par, dándose cuenta de cuál era mi plan.

Koukin me miró de reojo, ya que él al parecer había notado qué pretendía yo con esto desde un principio. Caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de los miembros de la pandilla, que la miraban anonadados.

– Tienen cara de que nunca hubieran visto un par de estas de cerca… – moví ambas manos, colocándolas sobre sus pechos.

Al ver mi gesto, la mayoría de ellos abrió la boca hasta descolocarse la mandíbula. Reí sonoramente, mirándola. La lluvia que le había empapado el cabello, oscureciéndoselo y haciendo que se le pegue al rostro, además había mojado su ropa, logrando una transparencia de lo más _interesante_.

– Sa—ji- – gimió de nuevo, mirándome – Bas-ta—

– Y eso que no las vieron rebotar cuando uno la embiste. Para colmo de males, grita de manera tan tierna… tan inocente… – solté, sin quitar mis manos de donde estaban – ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

– ¡Ahora! – gritó Koukin, arremetiendo desde atrás, haciendo caer al suelo a tres de los siete que estaban. Gaku atacó al mismo tiempo, tomando a dos por el cuello.

Nuestra líder pegó un alarido al cielo y pateó a uno de ellos, para luego dirigirse a ayudar a Koukin.

– Pero aunque supieras esto… – comencé, abrochándole de nuevo la camisa a Ryomou y quitándome el chaleco. Se lo puse a ella, tapando la transparencia. – No te iba a servir de mucho.

Le acaricié el rostro y el pelo. Le besé la frente, como pidiéndole disculpas. Me paré frente a ella, protegiéndola, y sonriéndole a quien pretendía raptarla.

– Porque tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver para ponerle una mano encima.

– Saji… – murmuró ella.

Escuché que Hakufu festejaba su victoria, y arremetí contra el líder, pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos. Una vez lo tuve inmovilizado, le hice un gesto a Ryomou para que se acerque.

– No me gusta que te vengan a buscar a la entrada. Decile que tenés novio. – le dije, fingiendo un mohín.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y saltó, rodeándole el cuello con sus piernas. Comenzó a apretar, privando al muchacho del aire que necesitaba para respirar. Escuché sus huesos crujir, sus articulaciones romperse…

– Mirale el lado positivo… – solté – Ahora soy yo el que te tiene envidia. No debe haber nada mejor que desmayarse entre sus piernas.

Ryomou saltó justo antes de que el tipo cayera al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco sobre la tierra húmeda.

Hakufu volvió a canturrear acerca de su alegría por la victoria.

– No es que la distracción no haya sido… _eficaz_. Pero no va a estar contenta – me advirtió Gaku.

– Sa… ji… – sentí la ira corrosiva de mi novia inundar el lugar. Todos los que la miraban con admiración y lujuria ahora huían, temerosos de ella.

– A- Ah… Mou-chan… – moví las manos frente a mi rostro, buscando excusarme.

Me tomó con firmeza de la camisa y comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia la escuela. Una vez entramos, corrió hasta meterse a la enfermería, que estaba vacía.

– No juegues así conmigo. – me amenazó, mientras se quitaba mi chaleco. Mis ojos se movieron solos hasta la transparencia de la tela blanca.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que el clima me estaba haciendo _muy_ feliz.

Cerré con llave y me acerqué a ella, empujándola contra la camilla.

– Podría compensarte… – murmuré en su oído, continuando lo que había dejado inconcluso.


	3. 07 La paga

**_Reto LJ: 30wars _**_(El arte de la guerra)_

**Tema:** _#07_ -_ La invencibilidad es una cuestión de defensa, la vulnerabilidad, una cuestión de ataque._  
**Pairing:** Saji x Ryomou  
**Rate:** T+  
**Título:** "La paga"  
**Summary:**_ "Ella se siente culpable por lo que hizo. Y le entregó su alma como paga._"  
**Nota:** Si quieren finales felices, este nooo es su fic xD Lo hice a pedido especial (?) de un amigo, así que dedicado a él va ^^!

* * *

**_#07_**

Sonrió al verla moverse en la cama. El cabello azul eléctrico despeinado, la palidez de su rostro, el gesto inocente que tenía mientras dormía. Pasó una mano por su cintura, abrazándola por la espalda, y acomodó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella se estremeció, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

– Buenos días, Mou-chan... – pronunció solemnemente en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

A modo de respuesta, ella se volteó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

– Tengo que irme... – murmuró él, rodeándola con sus brazos – Y no intentes convencerme de que me quede. Tenés armas suficientes para lograrlo...

– ¿A qué hora es el entrenamiento? – preguntó ella con voz ronca, estirándose en la cama.

Él deslizó los ojos por su cuarto, viendo los uniformes escolares de ambos tendidos en el suelo.

– Gaku-chan viene a eso del mediodía... – Saji hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, besándola y mordiéndola, logrando que ella tiemble entre sus brazos. – No estás ayudando...

– No voy a detenerte... – advirtió ella, pasando las yemas de los dedos por su espalda, apoyando su pecho contra el de él, cosa que al muchacho le envió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

Él le besó la frente con calidez y ternura. Ella manoteó la ropa que tenía cercana y se incorporó, sosteniendo su peso en sus rodillas, sobre la cama. Abrochó con lentitud la camisa que tenía puesta, que le quedaba grande.

Saji tragó saliva al verla con su camisa.

– Si logro resistirme a tirarme encima tuyo de nuevo y no me arrepiento en el camino, vuelvo en una hora. – la vio tirarse de nuevo en la cama – No te duermas.

– ¿Y qué si me duermo de nuevo? – cuestionó ella, mirándolo.

– Puede que alguien entre mientras estés dormida, y quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir – le respondió el rubio, sonriéndole.

– ¿Y quién me asegura que vos no sos aún más peligroso? – repreguntó, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que no voy a ser yo el que entre mientras estés dormida...?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que causó que él ría por lo bajo y le acaricie la cabeza.

– Sos... - rió de nuevo, despeinándola – Sos tan diferente a todas las demás...

La sintió mover los brazos y las piernas, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a su merced, atrapado por una llave. Bueno, sí, que tu novia te pueda destruír las extremidades sin sudar era algo que la hacía especial y diferente a las demás.

Ella sintió cómo él se relajaba entre sus brazos, haciéndole más complicado aplicar la llave. Vio cómo deslizó el brazo que tenía apresado, y la tomaba por las muñecas con una mano, dejándola bajo su control.

Ryomou le sonrió, entretenida, y movió las piernas obligándolo a trastabillar y caer, levantándose de un salto.

– Esto es injusto. Yo no soy invencible. – acotó él, desprovisto de su defensa, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola a sí mismo – Me distrae que tengas mi camisa puesta.

– ¿Escaparías de una pelea sólo por una banalidad así? – suspiró a modo de respuesta, besándole el cuello, el pecho, y bajando...

Él abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la sintió. Ahogó un gemido ronco en su garganta, acomodándose para poder verla con tranquilidad. Le pasó las manos por el cabello, con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro.

– Mou-chan es mi debilidad. Siempre lo fue... – se incorporó, viendo cómo ella pasaba el peso de su cuerpo a sus rodillas y sus manos, apoyadas en las piernas de él. Saji cerró los ojos al sentir cómo ella incrementaba la velocidad – ... Desde la niña de cabello largo, impulsiva y orgullosa... Hasta esta pequeña tsundere- Ngh- – volvió a ahogar un gemido en su boca – Me estás reteniendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a incorporarse para verlo a los ojos. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos de manera posesiva y protectora.

– Saji... – murmuró ella, amoldándose a su abrazo.

– Mou-chan es mi debilidad... – pasó los dedos por las hebras de su cabello, jugueteando con él – Es frente a la que soy más vulnerable... – le sonrió con calidez – Eso la hace la única persona que puede cobrarse mi vida.

– Lo voy a tener en cuenta. – la vio rodar los ojos y dejarse caer a la cama de nuevo.

Él se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo que no cabía en sí de gozo, alegre porque la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y con ello, un regalo... ¡Y qué regalo! "Regalo" estaba desperezándose en su cama, bostezando, y abrazándose a su almohada.

Abrió la puerta sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, cerrándola tras sí al salir. No llegó a caminar muchos pasos en tranquilidad, ya que comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños de cosas quebrarse cerca de la entrada.

– Saji Genpou y Ryomou Shimei en el mismo lugar... Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – murmuró un estudiante de Kyosho, parado en la entrada.

– Tenemos que acabar con los cuatro devas. Que dos anden acostándose es ahorrarnos un viaje. Nuestros agradecimientos...

– Lamento arruinar la perspectiva de gloria... – murmuró Saji, quitándose el saco y arremangándose la camisa – Pero Mou-chan se va a poner de mal humor si la despierto para venir a enfrentarse a escorias. No es nada personal... Pero eso es trabajo de un hombre.

– Bueno, no sé si va a ponerse de mal humor... – uno dio un paso al costado, dejando ver a otro que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryomou en sus brazos.

– ¿Cuándo...? – Saji apretó el puño, buscando su magatama con la otra mano.

– ¡Bocchama, no use la magatama! – se escuchó desde la lejanía.

– Suéltenla. – murmuró entre dientes, mirándolos con frialdad, decidido a no utilizar la joya. Se lo había prometido a ella, y lo iba a cumplir.

Poco a poco, cayeron uno, cayeron dos, y tres. Eran derrotados sin esfuerzo alguno, y sin arrepentimiento ni nada semejante.

– ¡VENGAN! – ordenó en un grito desaforado, hasta voltearse a verla.

Lo que vio desencadenó una serie de eventos que determinaron un antes y un después. Él no pudo contenerse al ver cómo desabrochaban sin cuidado la camisa que ella tenía puesta, pasándole las sucias manos por su cuerpo puro, pálido, e inconsciente.

– M- Mou- ¡QUÍTENLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA AHORA! – volvió a gritar, abriéndose paso entre los demás para llegar a ella, soportando golpes, patadas y palazos en su espalda.

Se deshicieron de lo único que le quedaba puesto: el parche.

– ¡Mou-chan! – cuando llegó a ella, enviando a volar con una patada a los que estaban en su alrededor, la cubrió con su cuerpo. – Te dije que no te durmieras...

Sintió cómo caían sobre él una infinidad de golpes, pero sabía que si se corría de donde estaba, iban a agarrarla a ella. En estado de semi-consciencia, le besó la frente. Ella pestañeó y abrió ambos ojos de par en par.

– ¿Saji...?

Saji supo que lo que aquello significaba. Cuando la miró a los ojos, cuando se encontró con su ojo maldito brillando con intensidad al ver que lo lastimaban a él...

– ¡S- Saji! – Ahora, la que sufría espasmos de dolor era ella. Él sabía que aquello era el fin. Sintió cómo ella lo empujaba a un costado con violencia, cómo se incorporaba usando sus pies y sus manos, como si fuera una bestia. Vio cómo los destruía sin piedad.

El dragón se había despertado. Había una sola forma de detenerla.

Sintió que un espasmo le recorría el cuerpo. El mismo dolor, el mismo ardor, la impotencia de dejarle a él luchar en su lugar. Cerró la mano en un puño, sintiendo cómo una nueva fuerza corría por sus venas... Rozando la magatama que se había puesto en el pendiente con la yema de sus dedos.

– Ryomou. – soltó él. Ella, inconsciente de sus actos, manchada de sangre, volteó a verlo. Emanó algo parecido a un gruñido, y arremetió contra él.

Ouin Shishi era poderoso... Pero, ¿enfrentarse a un dragón? Aquello se iba de las posibilidades de los guerreros normales. Se iba de las posibilidades de los mismos portadores de los dragones.

– ¡Reaccioná! – gritó él, pateándole el estómago, cosa que hizo que ría con malicia y se eche sobre él, tomándole el cuello con las manos. Él frunció el ceño, rodeándole la garganta con una mano, asfixiándola.

La risa maniática de Ryomou Shimei inundó el sitio, asustando hasta a las aves.

– M- Mou-ch-an... – soltó Saji con el poco aire que le quedaba. Con un último esfuerzo, le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole.

_Después de todo, yo me lo merecía._

Ambos cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

– ¿Saji...? – la chica se incorporó, tapándose el ojo con una mano. No recordaba nada más que estar acostada en su cama luego de que él se fue. Miró a su alrededor, sin comprender a destrucción masiva que la rodeaba.

Deslizó sus ojos hasta el suelo, y lo vio. Negó con la cabeza. No llegó a contar cuántas veces murmuró 'No' por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba a gatas a él, temblando. Cuando colocó la mano en su cuello, buscando alguna señal de vida, pegó un alarido al cielo.

No respiraba. Su corazón no latía.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo cómo la asaltaban las imágenes de lo que había hecho.

– No... No después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos... Saji... No... ¡Saji! – se dejó caer sobre él, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No comprendía si la sensación que sentía en el pecho era culpa por ser el verdugo de quien más amaba, la angustia de saber por todo lo que habían pasado, todas las lágrimas que les había costado a ambos poder dejar de lado todo con tal de tenerse el uno al otro, o la tristeza de saberlo perdido.

– Saji... Saji...

Nadie jamás lo comprendería. Nadie se podría llegar a imaginar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sentir su cuerpo bajo el de ella, todavía cálido, y saberlo sin vida. Saber que ella fue la culpable de que él pereciera. Saber que habían sido sus manos las que lo habían privado del aire que necesitaba.

La atormentaba el recuerdo de cada beso, de cada caricia, de cada promesa...

– ¡Saji!

Saber que jamás iba a rodearla con sus brazos como lo hacía, saber que nunca más iba a decirle cosas al oído que la pondrían incómoda, que la harían sonrojar...

Gaku la tomó por los hombros, alejándola del cadáver. Bien él sabía que aquello significaba la muerte física de Saji Genpou... y la destrucción entera del alma que componía a Ryomou Shimei.

_'Mou-chan es mi debilidad. Y eso la hace la única persona que puede cobrarse mi vida.'_

_

* * *

_

– En realidad, no estoy seguro. Pueden ser horas, días, meses, años... Lo seguro es que perdió todas sus facultades.

Hakufu cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– Hay algo interno en ella... No sé cómo explicarlo... – Kada-sensei se hechó hacia atrás, exhalando humo – Es como si ella hubiera puesto un detonador en su mente.

Gaku golpeó la pared con el puño, intentando contenerse.

– Bueno, en resumidas cuentas... - continuó el médico, cruzándose de brazos – Hay un mecanismo de defensa que pasó por una suerte de juicio. Ella se siente culpable, y su cuerpo está tomando las medidas que cree que debería tomar.

Contuvo el aliento.

– Se está matando. Se está destruyendo por dentro. – apoyó una mano sobre las de ella, que miraba hacia un punto fijo – No se puede hacer nada, visto y considerando el estado de autismo en el que quedó... Pero Saji-

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, Ryomou se echó para atrás, arqueando la espalda como si estuviera siendo presa de un dolor repentino y fuerte.

– No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Nadie puede redimirla... sólo ella.

Nadie decía nada en la lúgubre habitación.

– Él perdió la vida por su culpa, y ella le entregó el alma como paga por ello.


	4. 24 Romeo y Julieta

**_Reto LJ: 30wars _**_(El arte de la guerra)_

**Tema:** _#24 - A quien se mantiene sereno y firme, no lo abaten los acontecimientos_  
**Pairing:** Saji x Ryomou  
**Rate:** K  
**Título:** "Romeo y Julieta"  
**Nota:** Mucha parte de esto se la debo a Juancho, que me dio la idea de usar 'Romeo y Julieta', ¡así que va para él!

* * *

_**#24**_

Deseaba en lo más profundo de su alma que alguien versado le explique cuándo le había parecido buena idea formar parte de ello.

Su mueca de odio era indiscimulable.

– Como hagas un sólo comentario sobre el vestido...

Él rió, con la tranquilidad de siempre.

- Te queda precioso. – levantó las manos, como excusándose – Y no voy a decir más. Si sigo, la obra deja de ser apta para todo público.

– Sos... Sos... ¡Argh! – se tomó la cara con las manos y lo fulminó con la mirada. A veces, y sólo a veces, esa serenidad suya la exasperaba - Recordame por qué accedí a esto.

– Te ves absolutamente tierna cuando hacés berrinches. – le respondió él, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ella bufó, dándole un pequeño golpecito al suelo con la punta de sus pies, cosa que logró que él vuelva a reír, divertido.

Hakufu saltó desde su silla, lanzando alaridos, alentando a Ryomou. Ella por su parte, repartió miradas asesinas a todos los del curso.

– En serio, no están cooperando. – señaló Gaku, golpeándose la cabeza con el libreto.

– ¿Cómo querés que coopere si-? – habló ella hasta ser interrumpida.

– Es sólo un ensayo, Ryomou... No vas a ser Julieta. – le respondió su compañero – No es mi culpa que hayan faltado los actores originales.

– ¿No creen que el papel de Romeo me queda? – acotó Saji, apoyándose con desdén sobre el banco de una de sus compañeras de curso, que lo miró como si fuera a desfallecer ahí.

Ella bufó, mirando hacia otro lado. Apretó con fuerza el libreto entre sus manos y se subió de un saltito a la improvisada escenografía. Murmuró algunos insultos al ver el balcón y entró a lo que venía a representar el castillo.

Saji sonrió al verla. Adoró ver sus sonrosadas mejillas, su rictus amargo y celoso (bien él sabía) cuando se acomodó el vestido para subir.

– Bien, estamos en el jardín de los Capuleto – comenzó Gakushuu, preguntándose seriamente por qué había accedido a dirigir la obra escolar.

Saji quitó una mano de su bolsillo para sostener el libreto y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Aquello le era simple. Actuar como alguien más por unos minutos no era una tarea difícil. No es que él haya sido un gran actor, bien lo sabía, pero interpretar un papel guionado le era más fácil que vivir en la mentira en la que vivía, sumergido en una persona absolutamente distinta a él hasta de nombre... Sin un papel que le dijera cómo iba a terminar.

Fingiendo todo. Comportamiento, carácter... hasta el punto de no poder ni estar con quien realmente amaba.

– ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores! – entornó la mirada hasta ver la silueta de Ryomou en la ventana de la escenografía – ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol sale ya por los balcones del oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier niña de tu coro... Por eso se viste de amarillo color.

Ella entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no chistar. Volvió a replantearse seriamente la posibilidad de irse corriendo de allí y no pasar el bochorno.  
¿Por qué ELLA como Julieta? Podrían haber elegido a cualquiera, sencillamente. Pero no. No desde que Hakufu había descubierto los usos que podía darle a los decretos.

– ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece...!

La tuvieron que sujetar entre dos para que no vaya a golpearlo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, y carraspeó levemente, como si le costara pronunciar la frase que seguía en el guión.

– ¿Cómo podría decirle yo que es señora de mi alma? – Saji se apoyó la palma en el pecho, arrancándole suspiros a algunas compañeras de curso.

Ella se echó para atrás, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

– Nada me dijo. Pero... ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán y yo responderé. Pero... ¡Qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada!

Ryomou suspiró y rodó los ojos. Lo miró entre enternecida y aborreciente.

– Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo le suplican que los sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora!

– Tch... – soltó ella, apoyando la palma de su mano en su rostro.

– Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla, ¡quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre! – le sonrió cautivadoramente, cosa que hizo que ella se sonroje y trastabille.

Una compañera le dio un empujoncito desde atrás, señalándole que era su momento de hablar.

– Ay de mí... – leyó ella, demostrando que no tenía demasiadas dotes de actriz.

– ¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz... ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas y mecerse en las alas de las nubes! – mientras hablaba extendió una mano, como si quisiera alcanzarla.

– ... Ngh... – dio unos pasos para posarse con suavidad en el improvisado balcón – ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo...? ¿Por qué no reniegas el nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

Saji se volteó, dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué hago, seguir oyéndola o hablar? – pronunció solemnemente, sonriendo para sí mismo.

– No eres tú mi enemigo... Es el _nombre_ de Montesco que llevas. – Ryomou apretó el puño, dejando salir las palabras con más naturalidad que al principio. Los demás la miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados, y la escucharon seguir – ¿Qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie, ni mano, ni brazo, ni semblante , ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana.

Le regaló una sonrisa torcida, como si quisiera hacerle notar el cinismo de sus palabras. A él, al que estaba atado a su nombre.

– ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? – se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho – La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo... De igual suerte, mi querido Romeo... – la vio rodar los ojos – aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades del alma, que no le vienen por herencia...

Apoyó una mano sobre la baranda, mientras con la otra sostenía el libreto, y se arqueó hacia adelante, como intentando acercarse a él.

– Deja tu nombre, Romeo... – pronunció por lo bajo. Él la miró atónito – y en cambio de tu nombre, que no es cosa alguna sustancial... toma toda mi alma.

Él tragó saliva sonoramente al oírla, y al ver el sentimiento que le puso a esa frase. Aquello se estaba pasando de una actuación. Esa no era Julieta hablándole a su amor prohibido... Era Ryomou Shimei.

Los demás parecían anonadados al ver la naturalidad y el sentimiento que le había puesto a aquella confesión. El rubio estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no demostrar que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

– Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo. – se acercó unos pasos para tenerla más cerca, mirándola con seriedad. Como si realmente estuviera accediendo a ese trueque...

'¿Tu alma por mi destino, Mou-chan?'.

Ella se volteó.

– ¿Quién eres tú, que en medio de las sombras de la noche, viene a sorprender mis secretos?

– No sé de cierto mi nombre... – admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros – Porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía. Y si yo pudiera... Lo arrancaría de mi pecho.

El rubio entornó su mirada a su magatama, que reposaba con tranquilidad en la palma de su mano.

'Si tan sólo pudiera...'

– Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de la familia de los Montesco? – cuestionó ella.

– No seré una cosa ni la otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te enfada. – respondió Saji, y volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder, sonrojada. Sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado y el rictus soberbio de amargura, que intentaba ocultar lo nerviosa que la había puesto.

'Ángel mío' se repetía ella mentalmente.

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? – preguntó. apoyándose con desdén en el barandal del balcón – Las paredes de esta puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar... Y aquí podrás tropezar con la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase.

Gakushuu le hizo un gesto de aprobación, emocionado por la capacidad que había descubierto en ambos.

Él la miró.

– Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aún los muros de roca.

El director de la obra pestañeó repetidas veces. No, aquello no era actuación. Esa mirada devota que se dedicaban el uno al otro, la forma en la que se tensaban con ciertas frases, la naturalidad con la cual las palabras brotaban de sus gargantas...

Eso no era actuación.

– Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo. – culminó Saji, rodando los ojos.

– ¡Si te encuentran, te matarán! – soltó ella, arqueándose un poco sobre la baranda, como si intentara acercarse a él.

Cuando pudo sacar los ojos del escote del vestido, que tan agradable vista le había dado gracias a que ella se inclinó, Saji soltó una risa apagada.

– Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mía, que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos.

Tanto Hakufu como Gakushuu y Koukin intentaron contener la risa ante el comentario, comprendiendo el chiste que hacía Saji al resaltar aquella frase con respecto a sus ojos. Ryomou se acarició el parche con la yema de los dedos, el que ocultaba la maldición, moviendo los labios sin hablar, diciendo algo que Saji pudo interpretar como "Muy gracioso".

– Mírame sin enojos, y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable – culminó él, alejándose unos pasos de ella, cambiando el libreto de mano.

– Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran.

– De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche – Saji se encogió de hombros, y se volteó abruptamente, mirándola fijo – Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor.

– ¿Y quién te guió aquí? – la muchacha de cabello azul apoyó el codo sobre la baranda, sosteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano.

– El amor, que me dijo donde vivías – Saji rió al ver cómo ella le dirigía una mirada de repulsión por la cursilería del diálogo – De él me aconsejé. Él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado... Sin ser nauclero, te juro que navegaría hasta la plaza más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciosa...

Ryomou tomó una bocanada de aire una vez terminó de darle una ojeada rápida al monólogo que continuaba. Se acomodó el vestido, y lo miró con cautela.

– Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas... – ella ignoró la risa que Saji soltó e intentaba callar – recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¡Resistencias vanas!

Caminó unos pasos hacia el costado, mirándo a los que estaban en el ensayo. Con un movimiento brusco, clavó su mirada en él.

– ¿Me amas?

Él tragó saliva.

– Mou-chan... – suspiró por lo bajo

– Sé que me dirás que sí, y yo te creeré – la vio bajar la mirada – ... Y sin embargo podrías faltar a tu juramento... porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjurios de los amantes. Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad. – los demás la miraban estupefactos – Y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, dubitando. Ella le regaló algo parecido a una sonrisa de resignación.

– Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana; antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas.

Tres de las chicas que estaban en el aula ayudando en el ensayo comenzaron a sollozar de emoción.

– Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo... Si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdoname y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho.

Saji tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretar el puño y volver a concentrarse para seguir. Era... tan complicado resistirse a ella.

– Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de estos árboles-

– ¡No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes! No vayas a imitar su inconstancia. – lo interrumpió ella.

– ¿Pues por quién juraré? – cuestionó él.

– No hagas ningún juramento – le negó Ryomou - Si acaso, jura por tí mismo, por tu persona, que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer.

La pausa que se hizo en ese momento pareció incomodar a todos, menos a los dos que estaban actuando. El silencio era cuasi sepulcral, pero no parecía afectar ni a Saji ni a Ryomou, que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Gakushuu hizo una señal con la mano, indicándoles que el ensayo había terminado. Ella sostuvo la caída de su vestido con sus manos para saltar y caer grácilmente al suelo, frente a él.

– ¡Esto es ESTÚPIDO! – gritó – ¿No pueden simplemente DEJAR sus nombres y olvidarse de los destinos que les legaron sus antepasados?

Saji cerró los ojos, y la escuchó con atención cuando continuó gritando, maldiciendo la obra.

– No es tan fácil. – agregó él, sin sonreírle – No es como si Romeo no quisiera dejar de ser Montesco, pero lo es. Y es justamente _eso_ lo que la llevó a ELLA a la tumba.

Ryomou entornó los ojos para mirarlo, mientras él retomaba la palabra.

– ¿Vos te imaginás que él hubiera seguido con ello sabiendo de antemano que ambos iban a morir? No por él... Él es capaz de morir con tal de que ella no sufra... – quitó las manos de sus bolsillos, caminando a pasos largos a ella, obligándola a retroceder – ¿Creés acaso que él sería tan egoísta como para dejarla morir a cambio de estar juntos? ¿De hacerla sufrir en su nombre, a cambio de algunos meses de caricias, de promesas de amor eterno que ninguno de los dos podría cumplir?

– ¡Entonces sería preferible vivir en una mentira! ¡Sin siqiuera poder serle fiel a lo que ellos mismos sienten! – replicó ella, aún retrocediendo ante sus pasos hasta sentir una pared fría en su espalda.

Él se mantenía frío, calmo.

Ryomou tragó saliva cuando se sintió aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo cálido de Saji. Se mordió el labio inferior para sentir dolor, o algo más fuerte que el nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de a poco de cada parte de ella.

– ¿Preferís que juegue con la vida de la única persona que sí estuvo a su lado? – apoyó ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de ella, inclinándose para quedar a su misma altura – La única que lo quiso de verdad... – el tono de voz se iba haciendo cada vez más suave, más calmo, menos afectado por el bramor de la discusión que estaba teniendo con ella – La única que no se fue, pese a todas, todas las cosas que él le hizo pasar... Pese a que él sea el artífice de casi todas las lágrimas que ella derramó, el culpable de que ella esté condenada a morir joven... – golpeó la pared con el puño, cosa que hizo que ella se estremezca. Notó que la estaba asustando, y esa mano que estaba cerrada se movió con sutileza hacia el parche, acariciándolo – Y aún así, ella...

– Sa- Saji... – murmuró ella, colocándose instintivamente una mano sobre su pecho. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, acercando sus labios peligrosamente.

Lo que la sorprendió del verdad (al punto que sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco) fue la forma sutil con la que rozó la palma de su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Cuando la miró con ojos arrepentidos, como si la serenidad se hubiera roto por un instante, dejándole ver a ella un mínimo porcentaje de lo que él sentía. Ryomou contuvo el aliento, tomando consciencia de aquello.

Supo que todas aquellas confesiones los ponían a ambos en peligro. Por un segundo sintió que lo conocía de verdad. Sintió que supo ver más allá de la firmeza de sus expresivos ojos grises que la escrutaban.

Él no se movió de donde estaba. La calidez de la mano de ella le dolía más que cualquier pelea que haya tenido en sus cortos años de vida. Estaba haciendo algo que no debía, algo que se había negado desde que aceptó su destino.

– Siento como si estuviera profanando mi propio altar. Mal peregrino. Malo.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando.

– El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.

Saji sonrió al ver que ella recordaba de memoria un pasaje de la obra, y continuó diciendo, siguiéndole el juego.

– Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican... 


	5. 14 Mis motivos

**_Reto LJ: 30wars _**_(El arte de la guerra)_

**Tema:** _#14 - Una fuerza militar se establece mediante la estrategia en el sentido de que distraes al enemigo para que no pueda conocer cuál es tu situación real y no pueda imponer su supremacía._  
**Pairing:** Saji x Ryomou  
**Rate:** K  
**Título:** "Mis motivos"  
**Nota:** No muchas veces me pongo triste con mis propios escritos, pero bueno, esto me superó!

* * *

_**#14**_

Tomé el papel con mano trémulas, como si la parte ósea de mis dedos hubiera perdido su condición sólida.

"_Mou-chan:_  
_Sé que una carta es la -peor- manera que podriá haber encontrado para explicarte las cosas. De todos modos, estoy más que acostumbrado a cometer errores en lo que a vos respecta._

_Cometo un error, en muchos niveles, al escribirte esto. No sólo por la condición intrínseca de la carta en sí, una forma ilusa y cobarde de no tener que enfrentarte al saberte conocedora de mis verdades, sino por estar sucumbiendo al deseo mismo de que entiendas mis acciones._

_Agradezco estar muerto en este momento, porque no sé si podría volver a mirarte luego de que lo sepas._

_Mou-chan... Estoy patética, ilusa, y perdidamente enamorado de vos. Si es que este papel continúa en una pieza, es bueno que sepas que no me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho o de habértelo demostrado. No siento nada ni cercano al remordimiento._"

Hice un bollo con el papel y lo tiré contra una pared, emanando un gemido de frustración a la vez que me dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡K- Kisama...! – murmuré entre dientes, gateando hasta tomar de nuevo la carta que me había dejado.

"_Sé que nunca creíste en el destino. Más bien, por tu -tierno- orgullo, te cuesta comprender que un poder superior es el que te rige. Nunca te gustó ser subordinada de nadie, menos que menos de En-chan, pero siempre, siempre fuiste capaz de dar la vida por tus ideales, y por quienes te rodeaban. Eso... fue mi perdición._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta... el poder de las magatamas que portaban nuestros destinos ya estaba cayendo sobre nosotros. Lo noté muy tarde, cuando teníamos 13 años. La noche en la que, sin saberlo, decidiste sacrificar tu vida por la de Ryuubi Gentoku._

_Yo ya te amaba hacía mucho tiempo, pero mi preocupación principal era mi supervivencia. Y, aunque no me creas, esto que te acabo de decir tiene sentido cuando uno lo conecta: Amarte y querer vivir fueron siempre mis sentimientos más humanos encontrados. ¿Cómo estar con vos, sabiendo que era posible que te arrastrara conmigo? Peor aún, ¿cómo dormir por las noches sabiendo que más temprano que tarde tendría que abandonarte, sabiendo lo mucho que sufrirías?_

_¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Hacerte enamorar -aún más- de mí? ... ¿Salir con vos, regalarte mentiras piadosas como susurros en tu oído, poseerte con mis manos pecaminosas, y todo así para no tener certeza de cuándo tendría que dejarte y destruírte el corazón en mil pedazos, aún más que lo que lo rompí hasta ahora?_

_Me considero, por sobre todas las cosas, un hombre observador. Nunca pasaste desapercibida para mí, Ryomou. Conozco todas y cada una de tus reacciones, sé qué te pone nerviosa, qué te incomoda y cómo hacerte sonrojar... Y aún así, jamás dejé que supieras -nada- de mí (Tengo que confesar que daría todos mis órganos en vida a cambio de ver tu rostro en este momento). Y no fue tarea fácil... No te das una idea de cuánto me costó resistirme a vos. No entenderías jamás lo que es saber que si quisiera, podría tenerte... pero que eso te destrozaría. Tus risas, tus berrinches, tus sonrojos discimulados, tus celos, tu gestos, tu inocencia... Dolía. Dolía resistirse._

_Lo único que me quedaba por hacer, si quería que las cosas salieran como -yo- pretendía, era una absurda y complicada farsa que consistía en ignorar tus sentimientos hacia mí._

_Mou-chan, amarte implicaba demasiado. Requería un precio que yo no estaba dispuesto a pagar._

_Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) mis motivos son difíciles de comprender, siendo que estoy tratando con una mente pura e inocente como la tuya._

_Me aterra saber que sos el ser más ingenuo y manipulable que pude haber conocido. En parte, es eso lo que hizo que me enamore de vos. Llegué a pensar que no sería extraño que se tratara de alguna clase de fetiche personal, por mi condición inaludible de manipulador... siendo vos un ser absolutamente sumiso y controlable. _

_Pero como te dije, a la vez que me atrae me aterra. No soy el único que puede controlarte, ni el único que lo pretende (que -te- pretende). _

_Lamento arruinar tu posible estandarte de amistad, pero no es de amigos amar a la misma mujer. Jamás. _

_¿Suficientemente inocente como para dudar de tus mejores amigos?_

_Esto puede servirte para entender por qué, tal vez, nunca quise ver a Teifu. Él era lo suficientemente -obvio- con vos para que me hirviera la sangre. La lógica (lo que intenté) es que eso no interfiera en mis planes. Los celos (que, gracias a vos y a tu amigo, experimenté por primera vez en mi corta vida) no entraban en la lista de cosas que tenían que pasar. _

_No me malentiendas, mi odio era pseudo-infundamentado: Teifu iba a protejerte de verdad -de eso no me cabía ninguna duda-, pero aún así la frialdad del plan no compaginaba del todo con lo que mis sentimientos me dictaban._

_Odiaba al imbécil. Crudo, pero real. Lo detestaba, no quería que se te acerque, que te toque, que te hable (¿Tengo que repetir que adoraría ver qué cara estás poniendo ahora?). Disfrutaba cuando fruncía el ceño con ira si yo pasaba el brazo por encima de tu hombro, o si te hablaba al oído..._

_Llegó a un punto lo suficicientemente preocupante cuando me di cuenta que no me importó en lo más mínimo que quedara ciego, ni inválido. Eso NO es una amistad, ¿no?_"

– Saji... – solté en voz baja, cubriéndome la boca con una mano, intentando callar los sollozos que estaba dejando salir.

"_No sé si, a este punto, puedo pretender alguna suerte de redención, de perdón. El usufructo pasajero que eso causaría no llenaría del todo el vacío que probablemente reside en tu pecho._

_El día en el que vos diste asilo en tu ojo izquierdo a la maldición del dragón yo asimilé tu técnica. Ahora, Sonsaku está en la misma posición. Esta es mi forma de ir contra el destino... No voy a dejar que ella muera. Como guerrera, sé que vas a comprenderlo. Como mujer, sé que vas a sufrirlo. _

_Vos y yo sabemos que no voy a volver._

_Podría empezar con el discurso de 'Seguí con tu vida', y 'olvidame', pero eso sirve para chicas normales. Mi Mou-chan no es una chica normal... Es más bien un ángel que cayó en el momento, en el lugar equivocado... y en las -mis- manos equivocadas_

_Si algún día volvemos a nacer, prometo hacerte llorar menos._

_Lo siento, Mou-chan._"

La firma era -casi- un chiste. Se leía "Ou", tachado, y al lado, "Saji Genpou".

Abracé el papel contra mi pecho. Abracé lo único que me quedaba de él. Lo único que parecía mantener el calor de su palma... El único atisbo de verdad de quién era él.

No podía, bajo ningún concepto, detener las lágrimas que me caían. No pretendía, ni podía, ni quería detenerlas. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca y tan lejos. Dolía a la vez que gustaba, sabía dulce y amargo.

– Bocchama me pidió expresamente que le diera esta carta a usted directamente, Ryomou-san...

Se sorprendió al ver mi estado, y abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio que dejé la carta sobre la lúgubre mesa de madera oscura.

– Hacé lo que quieras con ella. – murmuré entre dientes.

Me alejé de la mansión tambaleando, sin intención alguna de parar el caudal de lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas y caían al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Porque, y haciendo un mudo pacto tácito, aquella era la última angustia que él me causaba, y esas eran las últimas lágrimas que por él derramaría.


End file.
